Hell's Savior
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: When Sakura is on a seemingly simply mission to the Sand, something goes wrong and she is kidnapped. What will happen and will Sakura survive? If so, who will be her savior from this Hell? Rated M for Adult situations and violence. Also contains romance.
1. Torture in Hell

Hell's Savior

Authors note: Hey People! This is my first Kakashi and Sakura story, so bear with me here. I love the couple, and I feel that I need to contribute. Oh, what else am I forgetting? …. Oh, ya! Contains slightly mature content, so anyone not comfortable with adult situations, please exit. Takes place in Shippuden. Thanks!

~PhoenixFyreTail~

Sakura was stuck, to say the very least. In reality, she was actually chained by her hands, waist, and ankles to a solid, very rough, uncomfortable, concrete wall in a dungeon. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fact that she had no control over her chakra, and the chains were chakra infused, so she wasn't going anywhere for a while. And also, there was one other teeny tiny fact that was slightly unnerving. She was only wearing sexy lingerie and she had no idea how she had gotten there.

She was wearing a tiny red lace push up bra and a lace thong to match, and she was utterly uncomfortable in this situation. Not to mention the fact that the lingerie wasn't even hers. As far as she was concerned, she had never even owned a piece of lingerie this sexy in her entire life. She thought back to what had happened before she had ended up in this situation.

Sakura was on a simple mission the Sand Village, just delivering a simple scroll about a hidden jutsu to the Kazekage, Gaara. She had just been leaving to return to Konoha, and then she had collapsed. She was in the middle of the desert at the time, and she had no idea who attacked her or where she could possibly be. She was in a situation alright. And then, she heard the door open to her cell.

A huge, burly man, about six and half feet tall, super fat, and dressed entirely in black robes entered. He was a heavy set man, hugely built. He had one black eye and one light blue one, and his hair was greasy and long, about halfway down his back in a loose ponytail. Sakura immediately cringed back, utterly mortified at the thoughts running through her head. She struggled at the chains, and they clanked noisily. She tried to summon even the tiniest amount of chakra and got nothing. She was entirely helpless.

The man chuckled at her struggles, and it wasn't a happy, 'I'm amused' chuckle. It was more like an evil laugh. Sakura was horrified. 'This man must be one of the rapists that Gaara warned me about. Shit. I knew I was getting to cocky with my own strengths. Damn.' The man came toward her and soon he was so close that she could smell him. She crinkled her nose in disgust. He was putrid. He reeked of stale sweat, cigarette smoke, and alcohol. He came even closer yet and Sakura turned her head away, but the man was having none of that. He grabbed her chin with his disgusting, and rough, and fat hand and forced her to look at him. Sakura almost choked while just breathing. The man stared her in the eye and began to speak in a rough, hoarse voice. Very gross sounding, like he had phlegm in the back of his throat.

"You will obey me. And if you don't, I shall make you. And I have my way with you disgusting creatures I call women. Or better yet, whores. You hear me, slut?" he said. Sakura bared her teeth at him and growled. Kinda like Pakkun, Kakashi's preferred ninja dog. The man took that as a no. He let Sakura's face go and then he slapped her across the cheek. Hard. Sakura's head whipped to the side, her hair getting stuck in the chains, and she showed no sign of the pain. She heard or rather, could smell the man moving away from her to the corner. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she heard a match being struck. It was pitch black in her cell, and she was somewhat grateful for oncoming light.

When the lantern was finally lit, she wished it wasn't. There was a table alongside Sakura's left, pushed against the slimy wall. On it were things used to torture people to get them to talk in order to reveal information. There was a couple jagged knives, a whip or three, and a few other things that not even Sakura could identify. She didn't know what the man could be after her for, she had no special information. Or was it, no. It couldn't be… could this man be after the scroll that she had just delivered to Gaara? That had to be it. Well, he wasn't going to get any information out of her. She clamped her mouth shut, and he just smirked.

Back In Konoha

'Where on earth is Sakura?' Kakashi thought. 'All she had to do was deliver a scroll. That shouldn't take more than a week. But now it is rolling into two weeks. Where could she be? I am starting to get worried. I'll go and ask Tsunade if I can search for her. Something must have happened.' He stood up and jumped down from the tree he was in and started to run across the rooftops to get to Tsunade's office. When he got there, roughly 3 minutes later, she seemed to know what he was going to ask. "Kakashi." she called. He looked to her, just to show he was listening. "I want you to go find Sakura. We believe she has gone MIA." He nodded once and raced out the window.

'All right Sakura. Where are you? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU? Don't worry. I'm coming for you.' he thought, while racing through the trees toward Sunagakure.

Dungeon

Sakura screamed once again as the man, who she figured out was called Clar, whipped her. He had lashed her so many times, she was covered in cuts and so many bruises, she had lost count. Her clothes were shredded, laying on the ground below her in shreds. They had long been ripped off of her by the spikes on the whip. He was laughing evilly and seemed to be enjoying himself. Then he stopped. He coiled the whip neatly, and then set it back on the table. He kicked her once more on the way out and left. Sakura cried, she was helpless. This man was going to kill her for nothing. He didn't want information, he just hated pretty women. So he was going to kill her, after he had "Fun" with her, as he put it.

She cried desperately, throwing her head up and crying to the ceiling, "Someone please. Anyone. Help me. HELP ME!" then she felt the real pain kick in. She was covered with whip lashes and bleeding lots, but not enough to kill her. Just enough to weaken her and cause horrendous pain. This man was going to torture her to death. She remembered Kakashi and Naruto waving her off at the gate, and remembered how she had wanted to kiss Kakashi's cheek goodbye and hug him. Instead she had waved goodbye with a huge smile for him and she could have sworn she saw him smile back and blush. Without second thought, she knew she had a crush on Kakashi. No, scratch that. She loved Kakashi with all of her heart.

Without second thought, she raised her head once again to the sky, her tears sparkling in the lantern light, hair flying around her, still slightly blood stained. She screamed for the one man she wanted to see right now. "KAKASHI! HELP ME!" she screamed. She hoped he heard it. He didn't. Pakkun did.


	2. Rescue from Death

Authors note: Geesh. I'm even horrified. I warn you now huge scene for adults coming up.

Kakashi POV

He stopped for a moment and thought. 'Okay. If Sakura disappeared from the sand village, where they have been having notorious problems with rapists, is it possible…no. I don't want that to be true. I want to be her first time. I love her. If she goes missing, I can't find her. But her scent is still there. Hmm… that's it! Pakkun. All right.'

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried out while slamming his palm into the tree branch he was on. A sole, small pug with a tired face appeared and Kakashi almost could have hugged the small dog. This was exactly the answer he needed. Pakkun would be perfect.

"Pakkun. I need to find Sakura's scent and track it. I believe she has been kidnapped. I need you to lead me to her. Think you can do that?" he asked. Pakkun nodded and sniffed around for a second. Then he took off, toward the sound village. Kakashi was utterly confused. But then he shrugged, Pakkun's nose was sharper than his. He raced after Pakkun, his senses on hyperdrive with worry. As they raced along, he became aware of the grayness and dampness of the land, only helping to infuse his worry. They were now in the village outskirts of sound and Pakkun stopped, his ears cocked. Kakashi froze. It was altogether too obvious. They were in the Village of Sound, and it was dead silent.

Dungeon and Sakura

When Sakura finally came around after falling into unconciousness, she immediately wished she hadn't. She remembered what that loathing man had done to her, and she screamed in agony once again, her whole body was in extraordinary pain, especially after what he had just done to her hours ago. The blood was now caked onto the inside of her thighs and she remembered in horrifying detail what had happened. It seemed to flash before her eyes in black and white, her emerald eyes wide with horror, fear, and pain.

Flash Back

Clar, her torturer, came toward her and he was drunk, high, and completely naked. She screamed in an attempt to get away, or potentially get help, or someone to hear her but no one came. He came even closer, and said in a growl that terrified her, "I told you I am going to have fun with you before you are killed." And with that, he proceeded to take away everything that Sakura valued. He took her for the first time, the one thing she was determined to hang on to. She wanted someone she loved, someone who would make her feel good, someone who would shatter her with kisses and put her before himself, to take her. And now that was shattered into a million pieces.

Sakura screamed once again, she was in the most pain she had ever been in her whole life. She was now no longer a virgin, but a slut to this man. Her barrier was torn, and the man was in her. She gave up screaming, there was no point. The blood streamed down her legs, and the tears streamed down her face. She was near the breaking point. Clar smiled wickedly, and then with a last few grunts, pulled away and collapsed unconscious. Sakura hoped he could go die in a hole, be turned into ashes, and have acid poured over him. Then they could go chuck him in a holy church, he was a demon for all she cared. She raised her head to the ceiling and once again screamed what came into her head.

"Please! Please, if anyone can hear me, save me from this misery! HELP ME FROM THIS HELL! KAKASHI… KAKASHI…HELP ME!" she screamed her heart out to the grimy concrete ceiling. She pulled against her chains, rattling them and she ended up causing herself even more pain, but at this point she didn't care. She was ready to die. She wanted to be saved, or be killed. She screamed once again, the pain no longer bothering her. She was the pain now. She didn't know what to do. So she screamed for Kakashi once again. Then her cell door opened once again. And in walked…

Kakashi and Pakkun

Kakashi followed Pakkun as they continued to run through the silent village, and they saw not a single soul. Not one. That was odd. They continued to run, and as they started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Kakashi was becoming increasingly frantic to find Sakura. She must have been kidnapped to be this off course. And not to mention that Pakkun said that he could smell a drug on her scent as well. He was on the verge of panicking, but his ninja training took over. He knew he needed to stay calm in order to find her and be able to help her to the best of his ability.

Then, Pakkun froze. His ear cocked, and then Kakashi heard it too. Sakura's blood curdling scream of, "KAKASHI! HELP ME!"

He continued to follow Pakkun, and then the little dog came to a stop in a forest clearing and sniffed around. Then he turned to Kakashi. "Her scent is gone. She must be either around here, or she was teleported away." Kakashi felt his heartbeat quicken with worry. She could be beaten, tortured, or even worse… d.. de.. he couldn't think it. Then he thought. 'Okay Kakashi man, think. If she was being tortured by a rapist, she would probably be hidden well so no one could find her. What if… That's it!' he snapped his head up. This might be a lot easier with Pakkun.

"Pakkun. I need you to find where her scent is located strongest. Find the center point of her scent." Pakkun nodded and sniffed around for a few seconds. Then he trotted over to a point off to the left, just by a large maple tree. He was right. Sakura was in a dungeon just below them. All he had to do now was find the entrance. He asked Pakkun to do something else for him. "Now, was there another scent of another person with her?" he asked the ninja dog.

"Yeah there was. It reeks." Pakkun said, catching on to what he was saying. "Track it?" he asked. Kakashi nodded. Pakkun did. And ended up by another tree in the opposite end of the clearing. Except this tree had one flaw, the fact that there was a large panel on the bark, hidden by a branch. Kakashi inspected it and found out the code. It was easy really. This guy wasn't taking very much security into his hands. He opened the code and they fell into the trap door that opened beneath their feet.

Sakura

"S-Sasuke?" she asked, horrified and confused at the same time. Sasuke strode forward and reached her. Sakura stared at him with the hardest eyes, and she bared her teeth at him. Sasuke remained stoic and cold as always. He then reached forward and slapped her hard. Her head went to the side and she could taste blood in her mouth, and felt new tears streaming through the blood and grime on her face. She was disgusting.

"Don't speak to me bitch. You deserve this, all of you Konoha Ninja do. That is why you all deserve to-" he was cut off with blood choking out of his mouth and a cry of "Lightning blade!" in a voice Sakura had longed to hear. She managed to raise her head, and saw her savior. Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke, his hand through a hole in Sasuke's chest, right through the heart. Kakashi yanked his hand out of Sasuke and whisked the blood off. Sasuke now lay dead at her feet and she didn't care in the slightest. He had been responsible for this. And so now, she was going to rejoice in his death. Then she watched as Kakashi came forward and stroked her cheek, his hands emanating his chakra, so she immediately knew it was him and not an imposter.

"K-Kakashi." she stuttered out, and she cried. The tears sprang free and Kakashi smiled reassuringly at her through his mask, and then swept the tears away. "Don't worry now. I've got you." He said reassuringly, stroking her cheek. She turned her head away, now realizing that she was a mess and completely naked before the man that she loved so dearly. Kakashi focused his chakra into the chains holding her captive, breaking the bonds. He finally set her free and when she tried to stand, her knees gave way and she crumpled over, straight into Kakashi who caught her against his broad chest.

"Hush now. I will never let you go again Sakura. I wanted to tell you this before you left, but I never got the chance. I have always admired you ever since you turned 17 and we first danced together at the bar that one night. I have always felt empty when you weren't there." He whispered into her ear. Sakura raised her blood stained, dirty face, run through with tears and looked him in the eye. "What-what are you saying?" her voice was hoarse from screaming and a lack of water intake. Kakashi smiled and said, "I love you Sakura."

He didn't wait for her reply, seeing as he didn't have to. She launched herself into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, and cried with happiness. She was saved and she finally knew that Kakashi loved her back. She felt his arms around her bare waist, and then she blushed violently, but not before saying back to him, "I love you too Kakashi."


	3. Savior from Heaven

Kakashi smiled and then pulled her off of him. He needed to get them out of there. He unzipped his vest and pulled off his jounin shirt, making sure to keep his mask on. There would be a time for that to come off later. He had Sakura raise her arms over her head, and then slipped the shirt over her battered frame. The shirt was a mile too big, and it came down to her thighs, but she didn't care. It was warm, it covered her, and as an added bonus, smelled like Kakashi. Like fresh grass, streams, and slightly musky. Delicious. She loved it.

Kakashi scooped up the unresisting Sakura, careful not to hit her wounds, and she just burrowed into his chest. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, and turned to leave, but Sakura stopped him. "Wait." She said. He stopped, confused. But then she made it clear what she wanted to do. "Give me one of your kunai." He set her down, and reached back into his pouch and pulled out one. He handed it to her, and she did what she wanted to. He knew what she was going to do. She launched the kunai with all of her strength at the unconscious form of Clar, sending it straight through his neck, killing him. She walked over to him, and she was crying again. He would ask her about it later.

He simply scooped her up against his chest once again, and this time raced out of there. She clung onto him, and they raced away, back into the forest. When nightfall came, Kakashi finally stopped to make camp. He landed down on the forest floor in a small clearing, and laid Sakura down on the warm grass. She was asleep, so he used that to his advantage. He set up camp, making a trap for any intruders, making a fire, and making dinner. He set his pack down, and rummaged through it. He found his spare shirt, and slipped it on, but left his vest off. He didn't really feel the need to wear it. Just as the fire was really going and he had just finished eating, Sakura woke up. At first she slightly panicked, not knowing where she was, but when she became aware of someone settling themselves behind her, she remembered. Kakashi. He had saved her from certain death.

And then, she remembered the one thing he hadn't been able to save. She was no longer waiting for him, but now made a whore. She felt Kakashi raise her head with his hand when she started to cry once again, and she simply buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, simply holding her to him, and shifted her to sit on his lap, and he buried his face into her shoulder, his eye clenched shut tightly. He was so glad she was alive. But then, he knew he had to ask what that man had done to her. "Sakura. Sakura, I need you to tell me what that man did to you that is making you suffer this bad." He whispered into her ear, while running his hands up and down her back soothingly.

He felt her pull back and she looked down, her head hanging in shame. He waited for her to speak, he needed to know what to do. "I wanted to be for you for my first time. Bu-but that man, he took it. HE TOOK MY INNOCENCE!" she screamed, collapsing into his chest once again. Kakashi's jaw fell agape his eyes widened with shock and horror. The man had raped her and tortured her still. But, what was that she had said? She wanted him to be her first time? Oh no. Sakura must be in pain. The man had taken her for her first time. Sakura had been a virgin when the man took her. Poor girl.

He decided to think on that later and decided to comfort and console the screaming girl in his arms. He pulled her onto him and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender and sobbing form, holding her tightly to him. He stroked his hands through her dirty hair, and rubbed her back in soothing circles. He decided to do what was often seen as the most comforting thing for someone in a time like this. He decided to just be there for her and be a shoulder for her to cry on. Someone to depend upon, someone to help her in dire need. Right now, he was going to help her. By calming her down and then bringing her to the river nearby and getting them both washed up. He had a feeling that Sakura would appreciate the hot springs that bubbled along the rivers edge.

He just continued to sit there holding her, all the while consoling her. "Hush now Sakura. Shh… it will be okay." And as he continued to help her, she relaxed and just stayed snuggled into him. After letting her cool down, Kakashi decided that it was time to clean up. "Sakura?" he asked her soothingly and calmly. She looked up at him shining, trusting green eyes that were ringed with red and replied. "What is it Kakashi?" she asked, looking slightly worried. "What do you say we go over to the hot springs and get you cleaned up and feeling better?" he asked. He smiled as her eyes lit up, signaling that she liked the idea. She nodded enthusiastically and he got up.

Kakashi walked over to his pack and got his bathing things, along with Sakura's, Tsunade had assembled her a mini pack of things that she might need for when she was found. He also grabbed two towels, and went back over to Sakura, who was waiting calmly on her feet for him. He scooped her up onto his back and started jumping through the trees to reach the river and hot springs that he had seen earlier. When he got there, he let Sakura down who immediately went over to the nearest hot spring with the towel and her bathing kit that Tsunade had given her. She sat down on the edge, just dipping her feet and calves in, and set her towel and bathroom bag down neatly. She turned to Kakashi and smiled at him, just to let him know that she would be okay on her own.

He smiled back at her through his mask and went to the next small hot spring, just behind a small rock wall. He set his things down and went into the process of getting ready to bathe.

Sakura sighed. She missed the hot springs so much. But now it felt twice as good, especially after that beating that the man had given to her. She was anxious to clean up. She stood and pulled Kakashi's loaned shirt off, and then slowly stepped into the water. She sighed with relief when the hot water completely engulfed her all the way up to her neck. After soaking for a few minutes, she swam over to her bathroom bag and unzipped it, anxious to get some soap and maybe some shampoo and conditioner to clean up. She was amazed when she opened it. There was shampoo, conditioner, soap, a washrag neatly rolled up, a razor, wound ointment, hair scissors, a small compact mirror, a hairbrush and comb, toothbrush and toothpaste, and some lotion for her face and body. 'Oh. Thank you Tsunade-sama. I will never forget this.' And with that, she set to work.

First she shampooed and conditioned her hair, getting rid of the grime, dirt, blood and sweat out of it. Next, she washed up entirely and shaved. Next she brushed her teeth, she had horrible breath bad enough to kill a horse. And then, as an afterthought, she took the hair scissors and the makeup mirror and gave herself a haircut. She cut off an inch or so and gave herself her bangs again, and was pleased. She looked much nicer now. She even felt nicer. Sakura got out of the hot spring, dried off and lotioned up. There. Now she felt much better. She slipped Kakashi's shirt back on and went to find him. He was waiting for her, leaning casually against a tree, his hair still damp and mussed up more than usual, his hitai-ate around his neck. She smiled, ran over to him, kissed his cheek and whispered to him.

"Thank you so much Kakashi. I will be forever grateful for this." She said, and gave him a hug. He snuggled his face down to her ear and whispered, "Your most welcome Sakura." And then he pulled back. He put his stuff down and she did the same. Then he did something she thought she would never see him do. Ever so slowly, he inched his mask down. When it pooled beneath his chin, her jaw fell agape. He was so…Kakashi. There was no other word for it. His nose was long and straight, his cheekbones defined and angled, his jawline angled. He was very attractive and manly, with the scar over his left eye being his only flaw. She was floored to say the very least.

He smirked at her expression and she blushed, looking away. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's fine. I know I'm sexy." He said, rather jokingly. She could hear the smile on his face and looked up. For the first time, she saw his closed eye smile and couldn't think of words to describe it. His teeth were white and straight, and the gentle smile just seemed to beam at her. She felt her heartbeat quicken and before she knew what she was doing, she had her lips locked against his. She felt him stiffen in surprise, and then his eyes drifted shut and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. She moved her lips against his, and was only slightly surprised when she felt his tongue brush along her lower lip, begging entrance. She let him, tentatively, she had never kissed anyone like this before. Or at all for this matter. Kakashi happened to be the first man she had ever kissed.

He rubbed his tongue against hers, and she slowly moved hers against his, and quickly caught on. She decided to explore his mouth and let her tongue glide past his and into his mouth, which she immediately found tasted like mint. He must have just brushed his teeth. She smiled into the kiss and found him pulling away. She did the same reluctantly and stared into his eye. "Kakashi?" she asked. "Hmm?" he looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "I love you too." She said in response to his earlier declaration. He smiled at her. "I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Authors Note: Well? What did you think? Too scary? Too romantic? OOC? Let me know please. I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
